IDIOTA INSENCIBLE!
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: SPOILER CAP 334! Juvia pudo ver en menos de cinco segundos todos los momentos que habia podido compartir con Gray-sama, Juvia también vio cada seña que Gray-sama poseía, reconociendo cada sonrisa, mueca o gesto propio de el. Conejita solo quiere ser popular :3


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**IDIOTA INSENCIBLE!**

**Recuerden este fic contiene**

**SPOILER!**

**GRAYYYYYYYYYY!- **Juvia no podía creer los que sus ojos empapados estaban viendo Gray-sama estaba siendo mutilado, defendiéndome. Y Juvia no podía moverse abrí los ojos con terror pero en unos segundos los cerré con toda mi fuerza Juvia podía sentir como temblaba escuchar los gritos de Medery y Lyon-sama, Juvia también escucho un golpe seco cerca de ella y el corazón de Juvia dio un brinco fuerte por saber quien habia caído.

Juvia pudo ver en menos de cinco segundos todos los momentos que habia podido compartir con Gray-sama, Juvia también vio cada seña que Gray-sama poseía, reconociendo cada sonrisa, mueca o gesto propio de el, lo vio conversar con Lucy, pelear con Natsu-san, sonreír con Erza-san bromear con Elfman, Juvia también pudo ver las veces que fue ignorada por el y las veces que el la protegió.

El cuerpo de Juvia empezó a temblar con miedo, todo ruido alrededor de Juvia desapareció, Juvia recogió con sus brazos sus piernas protegiendo el rostro y corazón de Juvia, sin dejar de temblar y sin que las lágrimas de Juvia se detuvieran en esos pocos segundos Juvia podía sentir como su mundo dejaba de tener sentido.

Juvia sintió como su corazón sangraba y dejaba de latir lentamente, su mente se nublaba y un dolor punzante invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, cualquier rastro de luz se habia borrado, y solo una oscuridad fría y solitaria se hacia visible.

El clima empezaba a cambiar ante la mirada preocupada de Meredy y los gritos de frustración de Lyon, el cielo fue poniéndose cada vez mas oscuro tomando el color negro, las gotas empezaron a caer lento tomando mas fuerza al llegar al suelo, aquellas gotas caían sobre cada mago, no, caían sobre cada corazón, llenándolos de miedo y desesperación, los rugidos de los Dragones se hacían mas potentes, con los relámpagos en el cielo, tomando un color infernal rojo negro como sangre, los magos miraban preocupados ante el aspecto que tenia Crocus, ya no habia nada de flores, ni gente caminando feliz, solo destrucción y mas destrucción, muerte y despedidas dolorosas, el Rey que aun se mantenía de rodillas podía ver el fin, aun con los gritos de no rendirse de muchos magos aun así todo dejaba de tener sentido.

Aquel cielo azul soleado y fresco dejaba de verse mostrando un cielo negro con luces rojas anaranjadas y blancas las brisas se volvían frías y las gotas se convertían en lagrimas al bajar por los rostros de cada mago.

**Es tu cumpla has algo-** gruñía Lyon.

**Pero…**

**Nada de pero, esta así por tu culpa-** volvió a rugir llevando una de sus manos a golpear con fuerza la cabeza de con quien discutía.

Meredy dirigió su vista hacia arriba - **El cielo…-**murmuro- **Esta mostrando como se encuentra Juvia, por dentro- **supuso**- ¡Eres un imbécil!-** gruño también, levantándose con sus manos en su cintura y el seño fruncido.

**¡ARREGLALO!-** gritaron ambos magos, el chico suspiro por lo bajo y se dirigió hacia donde Juvia aun se mantenía con las piernas dobladas y la cabeza oculta entre ellas.

Se agacho a su altura y llevo una de sus manos al hombro de Juvia, la sintió temblar cosa que provoco que su mirada se tornara preocupada**- J-Juvia-**susurro.

Juvia pudo sentir como una calidez la invadía desde su hombro llegando a su pecho, escucho un murmullo y Juvia pudo sentir como su corazón volvía a latir, Juvia sintió que aquella calidez la tomaba con más fuerza ahora de los dos hombros, Juvia no podía dejar de temblar pero con una fuerza que Juvia no entendía de donde nació levanto la mirada mostrando sus ojos rojos, hinchados y empapados, Juvia entonces sintió que revivía.

Sus azulados ojos ahora rojos chocaron con la mirada azabache que poseía el chico frente suyo- Lo siento- lo escucho decir- yo no quería- lo sintió temblar- ponerte así- su voz sonaba tan suave.

Juvia entonces creyó que eso solo era producto de su imaginación entonces Juvia trato de soltarse del agarre de aquella ilusión, pero no la dejo, Juvia soltó un casi ineludible- Suéltame- y de los ojos de Juvia volvieron a caer saladas y frías gotas.

**¡NO LO HARE!-** grito**- ¡Perdón!- **volvió a suavizar su voz**- Use un clon de hielo, no era yo, estoy vivo- **termino. Pero Juvia no quería escuchar ni mirar.

**Mírame, por favor ¡JUVIA!-** Gray empezó a desesperarse, soltó a Juvia pero en menos de un segundo se encontraba abrazándola con fuerza ya que ella trataba de escapar**- por favor-** murmuro sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en el corazón**- sigue mirándome, como siempre- **la abrazo mas fuerte- **Estoy vivo- **No desistió hasta que la sintió tranquilizarse, minutos que parecían eternos.

**Gray-sama- **música para sus oídos, tembló al sentir su aliento en su cuello, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, se separo con lentitud sonriéndole solo para recibir la mas fuerte y dolorosa cachetada se su vida**- ¡IDIOTA INSENCIBLE!- **la escucho gritar y la sintió escapar de sus brazos- **Porque le hace eso a Juvia- **reclamo, parada enfrente suyo con el seño fruncido.

Llevo una de sus manos a su roja y ardida mejilla con los ojos bien abiertos ante la divertida mirada de Meredy y la satisfactoria mirada de Lyon. Sintió sus ojos arder y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla- Lo siento- murmuro con la cabeza gacha sintiéndose tal vez el hombre mas miserable del mundo, aquello era un rechazo antes de que preguntara lo que quería.

Juvia suspiro con resignación y con energías renovadas suavizo su mirada se puso de puntillas ante Gray y con un sonido-** Hmm**- llamo su atención**- Esta bien, Gray-sama-** la Juvia de siempre habia vuelto con sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquellas muecas tan de ellas. Sonrió con sus negros flequillo tapando sus ojos, sus dientes chocaron entre si antes de levantar su mirada y con una sonrisa responderle.

**Si, lo estoy-** abrió sus ojos al sentir algo suave sobre sus labios, inmediatamente se puso rojo lo suave que sintió eran los labios de su loca eterna acosadora, cerro sus ojos correspondiendo el beso, escucho un grito de Meredy y muchos insultos y lamentos de parte de Lyon.

**Juvia es feliz-** la escucho decir antes de separarse, abrió sus ojos y la vista era hermosa, Juvia sonriendo sonrojada con el cielo claro y puro iluminando cada parte del corazón de cada mago haciendo que nacieran nuevas esperanzas hasta en el corazón mas herido y oscuro. La guerra aun no terminaba y la lucha seria larga pero ahora ambos tenían un nuevo motivo para luchar.

**Dedicado a una amiga (vida real lol), ella cree que algo así pasara aunque, yo no, y ademas le puse más romance xD**

_Bueno en medio de tanta fatalidad alguien tenia que hacer el papel que nadie quiere aceptar no se porque…_

**El cap 334 para mi es una trolleada mas, no creo que Gray este muerto y si lo esta lo revivirán ya sea Ultear o con otra magia. Soy de las que cree que será Ultear, pero hay miles de posibilidades**.

_Gray es protagonista, el chico mas popular del manga, el GrUvia una de las parejas mas queridas, haha esto es solo para mas GrUvia y mas atención Hiro Mashima es así le gusta trollear como paso con Lector y Erza en cap pasados!_

**LUCY CONEJITA LOS QUIERE!**

**Nos vemos en no se cuanto tiempo xD**


End file.
